<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invitation to Event: Brunch @ Denny's - No Hets by pastelswitchblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911632">Invitation to Event: Brunch @ Denny's - No Hets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade'>pastelswitchblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brief homophobia, Brunch, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Roommates, brief mention of abuse, mostly fluff tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Chan wasn't invited to Gay Brunch, and one time that he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invitation to Event: Brunch @ Denny's - No Hets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is inspired a lot by a group of my friends i haven't been able to visit this year... Arcane Sluts GC, ily &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>the mentions of abuse are extremely brief, but there is a good amount of drug and alcohol use! minho/jisung just mentioned...4 now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time it happened , it was quite by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had all gone to the same house party the night before, danced with strangers too much, and drank even more. In the blurry haze of a raging hangover, Minho had driven them to the nearest Denny’s that morning and ordered them a round of coffees before Hyunjin was even conscious. They ate their cheap greasy breakfast in a gentle silence, until they were human enough to laugh about the insanity of their night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a lull of the conversation, Seungmin looked around at the other four boys and snorted suddenly. Felix looked up at him mid-waffle dressing with a frown. “We finally did it,” Seungmin explained. “Everyone at the table is gay.” Hyunjin spoke up, not one to let his pansexuality go unseen, but Seungmin just rolled his eyes. “I mean some kind of gay, you know what I mean. This table is queer as fuck.” </span>
</p><p><span>The reference created a tumbling debate over which show was better, </span><em><span>Queer as Folk </span></em><span>or </span><em><span>The L Word</span></em><span>,</span> <span>and Felix settled into the booth corner, content to let the accusations fly about him. With a full belly and a smile on his face, he could feel his eyes getting droopy, the sound of his friends arguing creating a comfortable white noise. He laughed weakly as Jeongin shouted, “Jenny?!” at the top of his lungs, causing the rest of the restaurant to finally turn and stare. He didn’t mind, though. It was safe in his little corner, surrounded by his people, full of his favorite breakfast food. </span></p><p>
  <span>(They still didn’t stay long after that.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time was on purpose, though still somewhat spontaneous. Felix was just about to beat his roommate’s ass in Smash Bros when his phone buzzed loudly on their glass coffee table. It made him jump, and the distraction was enough to let Chan get in a combo move slamming Felix’s main man Kirby off of the stage for good. Chan cheered, finally winning </span>
  <em>
    <span>for once</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Felix picked up his phone. It was a Google Calendar notification, something he didn’t even know existed, and opened the event he was apparently invited to:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Invitation from meknow@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Event: GAY BRUNCH @ DENNYS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Date: Today, 12:00pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: NO HETS ALLOWED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, and immediately texted Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lixie:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what the fuck is gay brunch and why is it in 30 minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the catman:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>im bored and hungover again and im craving shitty bacon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lixie:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>then just go to dennys by urself???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the catman:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thats not the POINT </span>
</p><p>
  <span>lixie:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fine ill go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the catman:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>good, because im already outside ur building</span>
</p><p>
  <span>get out here, slut</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lixie:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ur a menace to society</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the catman:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3 thank you &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also i mean it, no hets</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix glanced over at Chan, too engrossed in perfecting the replay video of his win to see Felix’s screen. Minho was right, he’d had a casual invite for Chan to come along on the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>lixie:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...fine. be down in 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw on a pair of black jeans in record time, shoving his feet into some shitty vans as he grabbed his wallet and keys. “I’m going out for a bit, don’t wait up!” He called behind him. Chan seemed confused for a second before shrugging, nodding, and waving him off. Felix locked their front door behind him and shuffled down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix and Chan had become fast friends, as most roommates do when one has three different game consoles and the other bakes brownies every week. They’d been roommates since Felix’s freshman year of college, so their friend groups in the city ran in almost the same circles. It was rare they ever did anything separately. In fact, Chan was at the party before The First Gay Brunch, but was smart and ubered home before things got weird. Felix decided not to explain gay brunch to him. Knowing Chan, he would somehow blame himself for not being invited and then pout for the rest of the day. It just wasn’t worth the trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix squeezed himself into the back of Minho’s Prius, already full to the brim with the other unofficial members of Gay Brunch. He immediately closed his eyes as the car lurched to a start and Minho blatantly ignored the stop sign in front of his apartment complex. Felix generally felt a little less nauseous and afraid for his life when he couldn’t actually see how bad Minho was driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Denny's miraculously unscathed, and stumbled out of the car in a heap. The interior was warm, almost humid, and Felix smiled as he realized the booth they were in the previous week was open again. They piled in, and once again Minho ordered them a round of coffee before anyone could even speak. Felix felt an uncontrollable smile spread across his eyes. Something about settling into the booth corner, squeaky and sticky, felt comfortable. Felt like home. Even his squeaky eggs and charred bacon and the baby screaming across the entire dining room. It felt solid. It grounded him in the moment in a way he couldn’t quite explain. It was something in how mundane the situation was, how absolutely unremarkable eating shitty brunch in a Denny's felt, that made the company he kept while doing it feel all the more special. His friends sparkled with energy as they discussed gender politics in one breath and the best vodka flavor to throw up later in the next. Hand gestures flew dangerously close to mugs but never made contact. Poorly crafted sentences were plucked out of the air by another person and finished with ease. It was a whirlwind, chaotic and aggressive yet somehow safe. In this moment in time, they were all known. They were all seen. They were all strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their third visit to Denny’s tested that. It had actually been a few weeks since they visited the diner, opting to take over someone’s apartment on Saturday mornings instead. Felix had suggested they use his apartment this weekend, as Chan was out on some camping trip with his two band buddies. But as he browsed the empty grocery store late Friday night for some fancier pancake toppings, his phone buzzed twice in quick succession. Once for the GCal invite, and another to let him know the event was starting in ten minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Invitation from meknow@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Event: Brunch @ Dennys NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Date: Today at 12:05 am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Description: no fucking straight men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was by no means an acceptable time for brunch. But something about the message sent a chill up Felix’s spine and he found himself rushing through the rest of his shopping at record speed. His clunky Subaru groaned as he sped through town to the nearly empty Denny’s parking lot, and he pulled in next to Minho’s haphazardly parked Prius. Minho may have been a terrible driver, but he was weirdly adamant about parking. It took an extra 5 minutes for them to get anywhere when Minho drove, just because he would readjust his wheels over and over. He would never let his car hang half out into the other space like this. Felix was right. Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached their corner booth by the window, every sound felt muted. The heat of the dining room felt sticky and close. He was somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be, like a mall closed for the day or an empty ice arena. He was sweating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped as his friends came into view, already huddled into their usual spots. The spot by the window was empty, and he hopped over the back of the seat to slide into it and immediately slide his hands into Jeongin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s neck was ringed in dark purple bruises, yellow and red dappling his skin in a horrific watercolor. Felix’s rage grew blinding as he made out the shape of thumbs along his windpipe, the impression of a nail still pressed into his skin. Jeongin’s face was pink and shiny from crying, though the tears had long since dried crusty along his face. His hands felt clammy as he smiled and squeezed Felix’s fingers in his own. Hyunjin and Seungmin were taking turns feeding him soft serve and pieces of bacon from across the table. As he opened his mouth for a larger spoonful, Felix noticed a small ring of blood crusted around the corner of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was the only one sitting next to him, his arm clutched tightly around Jeongin’s thin shoulders. He looked away, his eyes flitting around the empty restaurant, as if guarding their tiny family. Felix didn’t have to ask before Jeongin started to speak in a small, shaking voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with my boyfriend,” he said simply. “He didn’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know where he lives,” Felix said without any humor in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shook his head, grimacing in pain as the movement twisted his throat. “No more… No more time,” he whispered. “I don’t want him to take up any more time in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t take up anyone’s time if he’s dead,” Hyunjin grumbled, shoving a spoonful of soft serve into his own mouth. Jeongin smiled gently, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to ask,” Seungmin finally spoke. It was strange to hear his voice come out strained, his jaw clenched tighter than Felix had ever seen it. “Why the fuck are we at Denny’s and not the police station?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smiled again, and this time a small tear caught at the corner of his eye. “I don’t want the police. I’m just… I’m tired. I wanted to go home, I—” his breath hitched, but he caught it, gently leaning into Minho. “I just wanted brunch. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Minho waved a groggy but familiar waitress over from the front and ordered an entire cheesecake for the table. She glanced at Jeongin’s neck, and she brushed a hand over her forearm absentmindedly. “I’ll grab you a cold towel and some more ice cream, too. It helps,” she said and disappeared into the kitchen. They didn’t pay for their meal that night. As Minho handed over his card, the waitress instead shooed them gently into the night with soft, warm hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s bruises had faded completely by the time they visited Denny’s again. Minho had finally figured out how to make the GCal event repeat weekly and change the description font. It was Felix’s turn to host this week, but Chan had returned early from another Band Bros camping trip soaked to the bone from a late summer storm and halted his plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had halted him quite literally as Felix shuffled from the kitchen to their small dining room table with five sets of silverware in his hands. Chan was rambling about how Changbin had misread the weather report or something, but Felix wasn’t really paying attention. His focus was more readily taken up by Chan’ wet white T-shirt that clung to the sharp divots and angles of his torso. It pulled taught across his chest and rippled over toned abs. Felix had seen Chan shirtless plenty of times, more times than seemed necessary even. But something about the transparent fabric lent a little too much eroticism to Felix’s imagination. A fork clattered to the ground from his hands, and Chan bent to retrieve it for him. Felix’s mouth went dry as Chan’ shirt stretched across his broad back. Felix took the fork with a small, “Thanks,” refusing to look Chan in the eye. Chan didn’t seem to notice, instead choosing to start stripping off his wet clothes in the middle of the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You having people over?” he asked, wet T-shirt stuck around the bottom of his chin. It looked just dumb enough to break Felix’s trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah! Well, no. Probably not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Chan frowned as he flicked open his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just— I thought you weren’t gonna be home so I invited some people over. But it’s totally fine, we can go somewhere else!” Felix felt his hands start to shake. Chan was hot, this wasn’t anything new, so why was it suddenly becoming the most distracting thing Felix had ever experienced?</span>
  <span>“You don’t have to cancel your plans just for me.” Chan undid the button on his jeans. “I can hide in my room if you want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really fine, I don’t think—” Chan shoved his pants down, leaving only a pair of black boxer briefs between Felix and full frontal nudity. “I don’t think I should be here anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should eat here anymore! I mean there isn’t even enough food for everyone, it’s going to be such a hassle to clean up, I don’t know what I’m thi— what I was thinking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you say so. I really don’t mind having people over though,” Chan said with a pout. He broke into a cheeky smile as he said, “You always make way too many brownies anyways. You should let other people eat them sometime, I think you’re making me fat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix laughed at a pitch he didn’t know he could reach. “I really don’t think I am,” he muttered. Chan ducked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, leaving Felix with his silverware and his thoughts. He gathered them up as best he could, sorting them away with spoons, forks, horny for housemate, and knives. He put the maple syrup back in the fridge and willed away the heat in his cheeks and his pants with the cool air that escaped it. He was a reasonable man, a reasonable and respectful bisexual man who was above objectifying straight men, especially his very kind and very straight roommate. He hadn’t gotten laid in weeks. That was all. He just needed to get railed, real dick or otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d almost collected his thoughts and his things completely when Chan emerged from the shower, a pair of black basketball shorts hanging loosely off his hips. He scrubbed at his hair with a plain grey towel, mussing curls across his forehead in a way Felix refused to call cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who all was coming over?” Chan asked, clearly not ready to let Felix escape in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know, just some friends from college,” Felix shrugged. He had avoided explaining brunch for so long, had avoided jokes about cliches for so long, and it wasn’t going to start now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I know them?” Chan continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had never outright lied to him. He’d omitted some details, maybe only mentioned one or two of the people who were there, but that was just lying by omission. It didn’t count if it was saving Chan’ feelings. “Yeah, a few. Minho will be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’ face lit up, and it made Felix’s stomach drop. “Can I come along then? I’m starved from the drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s brain rattled around in his skull like a tiny bean, failing him for any excuse. He could just lie. He could just say it’s a private birthday party, say it’s a funeral, hell anything. But anytime he tried to lie to Chan, a memory would flash across his vision. One of Chan sobbing into his arms, babbling that he didn’t matter, that nothing mattered, if his friends were just going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You can’t come, I’m sorry,” Felix sighed. The way Chan’s expression fell made Felix want to take it all back, but he was better than that. He was a better friend than that. “i’m sorry it’s not my rule, I just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rule?” Chan chuckled, a little empty sounding. “What, is there an anti-Chan rule? No Chans allowed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Felix shouted, a bit louder than he was expecting. He closed his eyes tightly, hand already wrapped around his keys and ready to escape. “No, it’s a… There aren’t any straight people there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan blinked. “Oh… Okay, so like I would be the only…  There’s only gay people? That’s not unusual for me, Lix, I’m a music major. I hang out with lots of gay people all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix tried not to roll his eyes. “I know, you just… I don’t think the other people there would be comfortable with you coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said Minho was going to be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix dug his fingernails a little deeper into his palm. “I know I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan blinked again, still absentmindedly rubbing his towel against the back of his head. He seemed to think everything over for a moment before finally draping it over his neck and nodding. “Fine, cool. Have fun. Tell Minho I said hi,” he said without looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan, come on—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a little fucked up, Felix. To exclude someone like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, a flicker of anger licked at the bottom of Felix’s heart and before he could stop himself he spat, “You want to complain about being excluded? What? You want to talk about how fucked up something is, based on—” Felix clapped a hand over his own mouth. Thankfully, the one without the keys. He breathed into it, feeling the wet heat of his own wasted breath pushing out against it. He tasted the copper under his tongue that he swallowed too often. “Whatever. I’m leaving.” He pushed out the door without another look, not even as Chan called out his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix relaxed slightly as he breathed in the sticky syrup smell of the diner, and once again hopped the back of the booth to slide into his spot by the window. He’d texted the group as soon as he left the apartment, and was surprised to see they had all gotten there before him. He didn’t want to think about what that meant for Minho’s driving speeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so focused on the feeling of sticky vinyl against his skin and the familiar chatter of his friends that he didn’t even notice a sixth person for a good five minutes. It wasn’t until he set the menu down that had been propped up in front of him that Felix’s hackles raised. Minho seemed to notice. “Felix, you know Jisung right? He’s my—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know each other,” Felix said a little too sharply. He tried to ignore the way Jeongin glanced at him when he did. “You’re Chan’s friend right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiled, his cheeks bunching up. “Yeah! Chan and I are bros. We were supposed to go camping this weekend, but Changbin totally fucked up the weather report. We all ended up </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you should have seen it! But Minho told me you guys were having a little get together, so I figured I’d tag along! If that’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red comic sans letters flashed across Felix’s mind. He still felt dirty from his fight with Chan earlier, and seeing his roommate’s best mate in a backwards cap clearly interrupting brunch was not helping Felix’s mood. If Jisung could barge in, did he waste his time? Did he hurt Chan for no reason? He didn’t even know if it could be called a fight. Felix was the only one who raised his voice, he— Felix shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Minho says so, then I guess anything goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress interrupted then, taking their orders in record time and disappearing to the back. Felix wanted to crawl into a hole and live there forever. He hated conflict, and here he was instigating it twice in one day. He hoped he could steer the conversation in a different direction once the waitress left, but apparently Minho wasn’t going to let him off that easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked before she had even finished clearing their menus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s what supposed to mean?” Maybe Felix could play dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘If Minho says so.’ This isn’t just my thing. You were the one who wanted to move it to Denny’s, I wouldn’t have just invited someone new to your house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s already slept on my couch plenty of times so it's not like he’s a stranger, is he.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then what the fuck is your problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix hated this. Hated the dark cloud settling over their perfect table, hated being the one to make it in the first place. “I don’t have a problem, I just—” He tried to backpedal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what? Say it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin placed a hand on Felix’s arm. “Minho, leave it,” he warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened to no hets allowed?” Felix sneered. It felt cold coming out of his mouth, and he snapped his jaw shut as soon as the last syllables left him. The table went quiet for a moment before Jisung let out a quiet, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An expression of hurt Felix rarely saw crossed over Minho’s face. It was gone in an instant though, and his neutral indifferent stare replaced it as he placed a hand over Jisung’s on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my boyfriend. And fuck you, he can come to brunch if he wants to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix felt his vision close in as he realized his mistake, and remembered the weeks of Minho gushing about his new boytoy. Remembered the night Minho had called him, slightly panicked, because he was the first man his boyfriend had ever dated. Remembered how excited he was to finally meet him. Felix wanted to shove the butterknife next to him into his own foot and never walk a public street again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin whistled after the silence stretched on too long for him to handle. “Wow, Felix. Betraying one of your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, bitch,” Felix halfheartedly huffed. Hyunjin’s hand flew to his chest in mock horror. It wasn’t enough to make them laugh, but Felix could feel the cloud lift a bit. His anger had quickly washed away to leave embarrassment in its wake, hot and itchy down to his toes. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Minho stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay!” Jisung chimed in instead. “It’s really okay. I mean, I’m kind of new to this anyways, and… It’s really okay. I thought Minho had warned you guys that I was coming, I didn’t think I was interrupting, and really, I should be the one apologizing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s words came out in a rambling chatter, and Felix sipped his coffee in hopes of catching up. “You don’t need to apologize, Jisung,” he sighed. “I’m the asshole here. You’re more than welcome to join brunch. Really, I should just go.” Felix made to stand before he realized he was trapped three deep in the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung panicked, turning puppy dog eyes to Minho. Felix could swear he could see them sparkle. Minho finally rolled his eyes, waving his hand vaguely at Felix. “Just sit down, Mary. I’m not that mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I’m sorry. I guess I’m just not in the best mood,” Felix mumbled into his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight with your boyfriend?” Seungmin chimed in. Jisung choked on his water, and Minho rubbed small circles into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-ha. But yeah, I did actually fight a bit with Chan. He was really sad I wouldn’t take him with me, so when I saw Jisung I guess I just... snapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t Chan come?” Jisung asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same reason I thought you couldn’t come,” Felix explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s brow furrowed. “No hets? Sure, but Chan’s— Isn’t Chan—” Jisung’s eyes suddenly went wide as he flushed. “Nevermind! You’re right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what do you mean, isn’t Chan? Isn’t Chan what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, would you look at that! Waffles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung praised the waitress as the second coming of Christ as she set their plates down around the table. Felix’s questions were forgotten as he stuffed his face. The conversation moved on, shifting through topics like knives through the warm butter over their cheap pancakes. Fuckable monsters, theatrical cross casting, a few new memes, a few new kinks. Hyunjin regaled his previous night with a “straight” hockey player, and Jeongin pretended to be scandalized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, question for the table then,” Minho announced. “We all unfortunately know straight men. If you had to choose one to fuck, gun to your head, who would it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung piped up, “Do I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> count as straight, not after last night. My choice is Yugyeom! Jisung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung went beet red. “I don’t really, I don’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a trick question, just choose someone,” Minho cooed. Felix hated the satisfied smirk Minho had as he made his boyfriend squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Changbin I guess? I trust him, we’re friends.” He looked up at Minho with panic in his eyes, but Minho just smiled mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>interesting,” Minho said. “Jeongin is exempt, for obvious reasons. Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung, maybe? Nice hands. He’s kind of grabby already,” Hyunjin said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seung—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonpil, obviously. You know I’ve been trying to get up in that for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seungmin whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he’s straight, and not just uninterested in you?” Jeongin teased. Seungmin threw a tiny cup of creamer at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up, Lixie! Though I think we all know already,” Minho smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it. “Obviously it’s Chan. Man, he came home in a wet T-shirt and I almost just ate him right there in the kitchen. Also, what normal person just strips in the middle of a conversation? Maybe that’s really why I got mad, here’s this hot, perfect man in my house and I can’t do anything about it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How do you casually ask your roommate for a good railing? Asking for a friend.” Jisung choked loudly around a large piece of waffle, and Felix cursed himself as he realized how horny he’d just been in front of Chan’s best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a finger in Jisung’s face and let his voice sink as deep as it would go. “And if you tell him any of that, you will be dead within the week squirrel boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung just smiled weakly around his waffle and nodded. “Good to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix closed the door of their apartment as quietly as he could when he got home, but Chan’s head still popped up from the couch. His face was bright, a large smile Felix wasn’t expecting popping dimples into his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back!” He called. Felix shoved off his shoes, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home?” He hopped over the back of the couch to join Chan. Chan quickly swept his phone from the seat, shoving it behind his back. “Look, I’m sorry about this morning,” Felix started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” Chan waved his hands wildly, a small grin still refusing to leave his face. “I’m the one who should be sorry. It was stupid of me to get mad after just inviting myself along. And I understand why you got mad, I really— I was really just being stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not stupid,” Felix frowned. Chan’ face went blank for a second. “But thank you for understanding. Friends?” He held his hand out. Chan hesitated slightly before smiling and shaking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix moved to get up from the couch, but Chan kept a hold on his hand. “Wait! Um— Did you have fun?” Chan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix kept his face as straight as possible. “Yeah, it was good. Um… Jisung was there actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Chan raised his eyebrows in surprise, but it wasn’t very convincing. “He told me he was going to Denny’s, I didn’t realize you guys were going to the same place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess he and Minho are dating, so…” Felix heard himself trail off. Chan was still holding onto his hand. They had huddled together plenty of times during scary movies, and he’d fallen asleep on Chan’s shoulder more times than he could count during late night study sessions, but... Holding hands was new. It felt warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice. Did you guys— Did you guys talk much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shrugged, but didn’t pull away. “A little. He was mostly on his phone towards the end there, I think a lot of the conversation went over his head.” They sat there in silence for a second. Felix felt his hand starting to sweat, a new heat settling over his body. “Hey, can I take a shower? I smell like diner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gasped, and pulled his hand away like he’d been burned. “Sorry! Yeah, of course man. Have— yeah, have a good one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix just nodded and backed away. In the shower, the water went cold around him as he stared at his own hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next Denny’s visit could barely be called a brunch, but Minho just used the same GCal invite with a different time to set up their pre-party meet up. They planned on leaving Minho’s car in the relatively well-lit and central parking lot while they party-hopped. If their favorite waitress waived them in for some slices of cheesecake before they left, all the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was vibrating with a sort of energy that rivaled his usual mischievousness. His eyes kept flitting between Jisung and Felix, and Jisung was doing his best to look anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll bite. What’s up your ass Minho?” Felix sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung suddenly became very interested in his cheesecake. Minho just shrugged, “Nothing much! Just excited for the night. Chan is coming right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, “Yeah he’s meeting us at the first house. I had to promise to hang out with him at the party just so he’d let me leave without him. He’s been weirdly clingy lately, more than usual. I don’t know what’s up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed with excitement. “What a puppy,” he giggled. “Glad he’s finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving </span>
  </em>
  <span>though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugged again, shoulders all the way to his ears. “Nothing much! Just uh… I just hope you guys have fun tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress shooed them out without paying again, though Felix managed to slip a large bill under one of their plates before she noticed. The walk up to the first house was brisk, the hot desert summer finally giving away to the snap of fall. A shiver ran up Felix’s back as they approached the front door, but he wasn’t sure it was because of the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was perched on a railing of the small front porch, a half-finished joint hanging loosely from his lips. His white T-shirt hung even looser around his collarbones, and Felix vaguely wondered if it was the same from that rainy Saturday. It was tucked into the tightest pair of black jeans Felix was sure he had never seen in Chan’s closet, and his eyes lingered along the ripped knees and thighs. Chan tucked his phone into a black bomber jacket as he saw them approach, holding the joint out for Jisung to take as they piled into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he smiled as Felix made his way up the steps. A small wisp of smoke escaped his nose as he breathed, his eyelids drooping slightly. Felix felt his stomach flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” he said, shoving his hands deep into his hoodie pockets. For some reason he felt extremely underdressed looking at the small golden chain that glinted around Chan’ neck. “I’m all yours now,” he joked. “Where to first?” Chan inhaled quickly, but immediately started to cough. Felix shook his head. “How about a drink first?” Chan nodded, and led the way to the drink table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of shots relaxed the tension in Felix’s shoulders, and he was pleasantly buzzed an hour later. He swayed a bit to the music, bursting from someone’s overpriced speaker system and vibrating the linoleum. His eyes scanned the makeshift dance floor lazily, flitting sometimes to Chan’s hand beside his on the kitchen counter as they leaned against it. A few sips of his drink later, Chan set his cup down on the counter and took Felix’s as well. Felix pouted as the plastic slipped from his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to dance?” Chan asked, and Felix shook his head quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Don’t you usually like to dance at parties? I see you and Hyunjin dancing together all time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix felt his ears get hot. “Yeah, but I said I was gonna hang out with you tonight. I’m not just gonna abandon you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed. He took off his jacket in one fluid movement, placing it beside their drinks on the counter. Before Felix could realize what was happening, he was being gently pulled from the counter and towards drunk, writhing bodies. “Who said anything about abandoning me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was a good dancer, he knew he was. Which made it all the more concerning to feel himself freezing up and falling off beat as Chan moved with him. Chan caught him by the waist after a particularly large stumble, and Felix felt Chan’s breath brush past the shell of his ear. “Too much to drink?” Chan joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Just distracted,” he huffed. He placed his hands over Chan’s to ground himself, ignoring the way his fingers burned bare skin as they slipped under his hoodie. He was not about to embarrass himself on the dance floor, hot roommate in his face or otherwise. He closed his eyes to read the beat, melting into it as he recognized the song. His hips swayed and dipped, and he opened his eyes as finally found his rhythm. His breath caught as he caught Chan’ eyes, eyelids nearly closed at this point as he followed Felix’s movements with his gaze. Felix let his hands slip up his own body, and Chan kept a steady hold on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Chan was right, and he did have too much to drink. Maybe that’s what made him slide his hands around Chan’s neck, pulling them just an inch closer. It was a quiet test, a question more out of curiosity than anything, and Chan answered by pressing his fingers into Felix’s back and pulling Felix the rest of the way to him. Felix gasped as he buried his face in Chan’s shoulder, the heat of Chan’s broad chest spreading quickly across his own. Chan matched his rhythm skillfully, his leg slotting easily against Felix’s inner thigh. His hands spread further across Felix’s lower back, pressing into all the soft bare skin he found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dangerous. Chan’s knee must have been less than five inches from the front of his joggers, and seemingly getting closer with every sway. Felix breathed in the smell of Chan’s shoulder to ground himself, his cologne minty underneath a blanket of weed and cheap whiskey. It must have been the latter two blurring the lines of Chan’s sexuality as he leaned down to nuzzle at Felix’s neck. He did get to the party before the rest of them, he could have easily had more to drink. That was the only explanation. Felix would enjoy himself for now, happy to grind with a hot guy at a party for a night, then make fun of Chan the next morning for his mistake. He would have plenty to tease him for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song changed, pulling Felix back out of his thoughts. It was one of his favorites, and he yelled at Hyunjin from across the room as they both recognized the beat. He called him over, but Hyunjin shook his head fervently, quickly turning back to Seungmin where they were giggling in a corner. Felix pouted in confusion before he felt Chan’s hands tighten around his waist. A shudder ran through him as Chan’s lips brushed up Felix’s neck before stopping at his ear. “Aren’t you hanging out with me tonight?” Chan murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix laughed nervously, pushing Chan’s face away slightly. “Yeah, you’re right. But I just didn’t know that meant hanging </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>me tonight. Come on, we should get you some water.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water? Why?” Chan’s eyes were surprisingly clear as Felix started to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really drunk, Chan! You’re kind of all over me,” Felix said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t laugh. He pulled his hands away slightly, fingertips just barely brushing against hip bone. In some way, the teasing touch was worse. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! God no, I’m fine. I just don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret, you know? Come on, let’s find a sink.” He wrapped a hand around Chan’s wrist, gently pulling them through the party. He found an empty cup on the way, but found a very drunk Jeongin throwing up in the kitchen sink. He pulled them further into the party, and finally found an open bathroom. He started to pull Chan into it when Minho burst out of the nearby bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lixie! Oh, and Chaaan!” He pulled Chan’s name into seven syllables as he leaned against the hallway wall. Jisung popped out of the same room a few seconds later, fumbling with the buckle on his belt. Minho saw Felix’s hand still cradling Chan’s limp wrist and playfully slapped Felix’s arm. “Finally, baby! Y’all need the bedroom instead? We’re finished with it for now.” Jisung went red down to his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom? No, I’m just getting Chan some water, he’s a little drunk,” Felix explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed. “You don’t have to lie, come on!” He ignored Felix’s protests as he pushed them both into the bedroom with surprising strength. Jisung just watched as his boyfriend once again caused chaos and slammed the door behind him, holding the knob until Felix gave up trying to open it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stared at the door for a moment, still shaken. He glanced down at the empty cup in his hand and sighed. “Sorry, Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wandered around the room a bit, his feet shuffling quietly on old shag carpet. “For what?” he asked distractedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… I think Minho misunderstood. I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. You can sit in here for a bit if you want, I’ll go get water for you myself.” The next time he turned the knob, it opened without a problem and he nearly ran right into Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Felix!” he said. “Minho told me to guard the door while he got us drinks. So you don’t have to worry, you guys won’t be interrupted,” he smiled, his cheeks bunching up with the same cheeky energy as Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interrupted in what, what is going? What are you guys trying to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shrugged. “Don’t you guys… want some alone time? You know, so you can,” Jisung lowered his voice to an embarrassed whisper, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get railed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix scoffed. “Are you guys trying to set me up with Chan? Because of what I said at brunch? What the hell happened to what happens at brunch, stays at brunch!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung squinted. “I don’t remember that being a rule…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this.” Felix rolled his eyes. “I’m not so desperate for Chan’s dick that I’m gonna get him so drunk at a party that he forgets he’s straight, that’s so fucking low.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Chan isn’t straight? I mean this was kind of to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk, if anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you mean Chan isn’t straight?” Felix’s head was swimming, and Jisung looked almost as confused as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he not tell you yet?” Jisung looked panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what? Jisung, what the fuck is going on?” Felix could feel his voice starting to rise, and heard Chan’s footsteps approaching the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung stammered for a second, looking around the hallway for an escape. Felix heard the door open behind him, and Jisung’s eyes went wide. “You guys should talk!” He finally yelled, shoving Felix back into Chan’s chest and closing the door in his face again. This time Felix didn’t try the door, his heart starting to race in panic as Chan steadied him by the hips. He stood, brushing Chan’s hands off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t turn as he asked, “Chan, what did Jisung tell you?” It was quiet for a moment before Felix turned to see Chan biting at his bottom lip. “Did Jisung tell you what I said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s head tilted, and Felix’s stomach dropped to his feet. “He might have said you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him, I’m going to fucking murder him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s hand clamped over Felix’s mouth, and he yelped. Chan kept his hand there as he breathed in, voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. “I’m… I’m okay with it. With what you said. I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain shot through Felix’s heart. He pulled Chan’s hand from his mouth. “Thanks, but I don’t need a pity fuck. I’m sorry Jisung and Minho got you involved in this. It was really inappropriate to tell you that, and I never meant for you to hear it. I’ll leave first, wait so people don’t assume shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, stop!” It was louder than Felix was expecting, and there was a desperation on Chan’s face that knocked Felix off balance. “Just stop, what the fuck are you talking about pity fuck? Felix for fucksake, I’m in lo— I’ve liked you for two fucking years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small high pitched laugh escaped Felix’s lips before he could stop it. “You— You what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix please, I want to fuck you because I like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stood with his mouth agape, brain empty. “But you… Aren’t you straight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not! But it’s not like I’ve thought about other guys considering I’ve been obsessed with you since we met!” Chan was still kind of yelling, his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drank the same amount as you! Oh my god Lix, why is it so hard for you to believe that I like you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s heart was pounding in his ears. It felt like smoke was going to come out of his ears at any moment. His favorite song still played, barely muffled by the thin wooden door. In less than three minutes, his world had flipped upside down. “Then kiss me,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you like me, then kiss—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix didn’t get a chance to finish as Chan closed the space between them in a millisecond. He cradled Felix’s jaw in his hands as he kissed him, gently pressing Felix into the door. Felix made a noise of surprise, his hands flying up to Chan’s elbows to steady himself. Chan pressed in deeper, tracing his tongue along the seam of Felix’s lips. He let his jaw go slack, Chan licking up behind his teeth and deeper into his mouth as his brain swam. Chan pulled away with a small peck, panting against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chris</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t make me stop,” Chan whispered, knocking their foreheads together. “I’ve waited so long, please. I don’t want to wait anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gasped around the rush of emotion pushing up from his heart and into his throat. He surged forward, catching Chan’s lips in his own. Chan groaned, a small noise that sent shivers down Felix’s spine. His hands snaked around Felix’s waist, easily finding purchase again under his hoodie. Felix sighed as Chan licked into his mouth again. His hands slid up and across the smooth planes of Felix’s stomach and made him shudder against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed against Chan’s chest until he stepped away with a noise of confusion. He kept pushing until the back of Chan’s knees knocked against the bed and he sat with a small bounce. Felix straddled him, and Chan gripped his hips with new strength. He pressed a messy kiss to Felix’s lips before moving lower, mouthing at his neck with nips and sucks. Felix buried his hands in Chan’s curls, breathing in the coconut shampoo they shared as Chan pulled his hoodie down to suck at a collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix bit back a moan and glanced at the door. “We could do this at our apartment,” he grinned. “You know, the one with beds we own? And a lock on the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan made a sound almost like a growl. “I’m not gonna make it to the apartment,” he murmured against Felix’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan,” Felix warned. He just sucked harder against Felix’s skin. “Chris, hold on,” he hissed, pulling Chan’s face away by his cheeks. Chan reluctantly looked up, face held in a goofy pout by his hands. “I just gotta know something first. Then you can do whatever you want with me.” Felix felt Chan’s hips roll under him, and he swallowed dryly. “Why did you keep it from me? You knew I was bi, why didn’t you just ask me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked away. “I didn’t think… I didn’t think I’d be good enough for you. You were out like every weekend, and the guys you brought home were always really high level and I just… I was scared. You’re the first guy I ever liked so obviously I’m inexperienced and I don’t know, you always ignored me when I tried anything and I just thought— wait, are you laughing right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix finally let out the giggle he was trying to hold, still holding Chan’s face in his hands. “You beautiful idiot. You absolute himbo, you crazy bitch,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were straight! I was ignoring you because I was trying not to just thirst over you every second, were you doing it on <em>purpose?</em> Dammit Chris, I dated those guys because they looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan went quiet, his cheeks growing hot in Felix’s hands. “What? But… Did they really look like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t really picky considering it wasn’t the real thing. Abs and dimples were enough,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled. He grabbed his wrists and pulled Felix’s hands away to press their mouths together again. He slid his hands up from Felix’s wrists, intertwining their fingers tightly. Felix felt Chan’s hips roll again and he whined, thin wooden door fully forgotten about at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan let go of his hands and flipped them in one fluid movement, reminding Felix in a moment of Chan’s upper body strength. He pressed Felix into the mattress, fingers sliding back into his own before he lost any heat from them. Felix let his knees fall wide, pulling Chan into him with his ankles. He keened as the front of their pants met, his heart rushing up again as he felt that Chan was just as hard as him. Chan’s breath shuddered against his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shucked Felix’s hoodie up to his shoulders, and Felix caught it between his teeth without even thinking. Chan ran his hands over every inch of his torso, palms covering more of him than he thought possible. He whined as they slide over his nipples, and cried out as he felt Chan’s mouth close around one of them. He rolled the other between his fingers, easily keeping Felix’s hips against the bed with one hand. Felix’s hands sunk into black curls again, Chan groaning into his skin as he pulled against the hair at his nape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan traveled down his body, leaving a trail of red as he set Felix’s skin on fire. He stopped at the hem of Felix’s joggers, hands spread like a belt around his hips. Felix huffed as Chan raked his eyes over him, all the way from his tiny waist to the drool starting to darken the grey fabric between his teeth. Felix raised an eyebrow at him, impatient, and Chan just smiled. “You’re just… You’re really beautiful, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s face went red, but he rolled his eyes and let the hoodie fall from his mouth. “Then touch me already,” he huffed, pulling Chan’s shirt hem from his pants. Chan let him pull it over his head before helping Felix out of his hoodie. Felix wasted no time, running his fingers down Chan’s abs with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I just dimples and abs, then?” Chan asked as Felix stared. Felix frowned, his small fingers deftly reaching down to undo Chan’s belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re way more than that,” Felix said softly, the deepness of his voice rattling in Chan’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan used to think that Felix’s voice would be the limit. As he first panicked over his not-so-heterosexual thoughts, he was sure there was no way such a baritone could make it into his fantasies. Felix was pretty and small, and the voice in Chan’s mind as he lay awake at night was still high and breathy. That is, until Felix offered to read to him one night to help him sleep and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom, hard as a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan realized quickly that he’d had it all wrong and all right at the same time. As he dipped his hand into Felix’s joggers and palmed him, Felix’s voice keened high before dropping back down into a rumbling moan. As he stroked gently through his boxer briefs, Felix shuddered and squirmed against the sheets. Chan heard his name whined and groaned within seconds and he had to press a hand against the base of his own cock to keep from coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Felix’s joggers off in one fell swoop, shuffling out of his jeans before settling back between Felix’s legs. He reached down again, but Felix stopped him, small fingers trembling as they wrapped around his wrist. “Hey, are you sure?” Felix whispered, barely audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan frowned. “Of course I’m sure, what are you talking about? Are you okay? Do you wanna stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “God no, I don’t wanna stop. I want you to fucking ruin me, but—” he took a deep breathe, using Chan’s hand to ground himself. “Aren’t I your first?” Chan gave him a confused look. “Your first </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chris. Am I your first man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sat back on his heels. “Yeah. Is that a problem?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Honestly, it’s probably a little pervy of me to be as happy as I am to be your first. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable. Last thing I want is you going soft as soon as you see my dick. I don’t… I don’t think I could handle that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A memory flashed across Chan’s mind. It was of Felix stepping out of their bathroom dripping wet, steam billowing about him like an angel touching down on earth. As he caught sight of Chan on the couch, he had gasped, a shy smile spreading through his eyes as he hid behind the bathroom door. “Don’t look, I forgot my towel!” he laughed, and Chan put a hand over his eyes. But he had seen enough. He had seen enough to burn it into his memories and dreams for the next month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan cupped Felix’s cheek in his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Trust me,” he whispered. “I want all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, and let his other hand go. He pulled Felix’s boxers off with gentle hands, pressing kisses to pale skin as he revealed it. Felix shuddered, a blush of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks and chest again. “Hurry,” he whined. “You, too.” Chan stepped out of his boxers and felt his ego burst as Felix just stared. “Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that is going in me. For now, just get over here and let me blow you because I have no idea how much time we have in this room and if I don’t get my mouth on</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmph!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan kissed him hungrily, Felix’s voice once again driving him to the edge without being touched. He wrapped his hand around Felix’s cock, palm closing over almost all of it. Felix’s back arched into him as he cried out. Chan moved quickly, his palm swiping over Felix’s head to pick up more precum than he’d ever made himself. It made the slide of his hand against Felix easy, ripping choked moans like a song from the smaller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell Chris, I can’t— I’m not gonna last!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to,” Chan hummed, dipping down to suck a deep red mark into Felix’s skin. “Just let go, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix cried out, ideas of being quiet out the window. His body thrummed with the muffled beat and chatter of the party, somehow making him even harder knowing how easily they could get caught. He filed that thought away for later. “Wait— </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, slow down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan slowed his hand, but didn’t stop completely. “What’s wrong, baby?” Felix felt his breath hitch at the pet name, and buried his face in Chan’s shoulder. He mumbled something too muffled to hear, and Chan pulled him up the chin. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix kept his eyes screwed shut as he said, “I don’t wanna cum yet, I want… I want you to cum first, so please just let me suck you off? Okay?” When he didn’t get a response right away, he opened one eye to see Chan staring at him dumbfounded. “What? It’s your first time with a man dammit, I want it to be good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan broke into a goofy grin, pressing Felix back into the mattress with a kiss. “And how could I say no to that?” he chuckled. Felix pushed on his chest gently, and he flipped onto his back as Felix snaked down his body. He pulled Chan’s knees to the end of the bed and knelt between them, Chan sitting up so fast his head swam. “I can’t touch you when you’re down there,” he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled, a newfound confidence spreading through his hands as he ran them up Chan’s thighs. “You’ll get your chance pup, don’t worry.” Chan’s dick twitched at that, and Felix giggled, wasting no time wrapping his hands around the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt his whole body tense as Felix licked up his shaft, tongue wet and hot against his skin. He paused at the tip, swirling precum into his mouth as he licked down again, wetting the other side. He stared up at Chan as he wrapped his lips around his teeth and slowly took Chan into his mouth. Chan was immovable, his only sense of control moving to his hand as he brushed Felix’s bangs from his eyes and cradled the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pulled back slightly, sucked as he went, before closing his eyes and relaxing his jaw. He took Chan deeper with each bob of his head, the slide sounding wetter and dirtier with each slide. Chan’s chest heaved as he cursed, too blissed out to say anything but Felix’s name along with every explicative he knew. Felix smiled as he pressed a kiss to Chan’s tip, and without warning slide Chan’s cock back into his mouth until his nose nuzzled into pubic hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shuddered, his knees jumping up off the bed as he held his hips down. “Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>— I’m gonna— So good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His grip tightened in Felix’s hair, and Felix groaned, a deep satisfied hum that vibrated Chan’s entire dick. Chan heard himself cry out just once, high and desperate as he pulled at Felix’s hair to warn him, before his orgasm crashed over him in heavy waves. He shook violently as Felix kept sucking him through it, Chan spilling into the back of his throat as he swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Felix let go with a pop, Chan scooped him up below the arms and dragged him onto his lap. “Wait, I—” Felix tried to lick the rest of the cum from his mouth but Chan was too quick, pulling him in for a messy kiss and sliding his tongue into Felix’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gasped as he tasted himself on Felix’s tongue. Something possessive rose in the back of his mind as he felt Felix melt into him, bitterness melting away until all he could taste, all he knew was Felix. He wrapped his hand around Felix’s cock again, maddeningly wet with precum. This time, Felix didn’t stop him as he flicked his wrist around the tip and stroked him tightly. Within a few strokes, Felix was already coming, head thrown back and eyes scrunched closed. He gasped Chan’s name, and Chan kissed the freckles along his cheek until he came back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there for a second, Felix’s arms wrapped tight around Chan’s neck. He was worried that if he let go, maybe he’d wake up and everything would have been a dream. But as Chan slowly started wiping them down with his boxers, still peppering gentle kisses on Felix’s face, he felt the ground come to meet him gently and the reality of Chan’s solid body beneath him swam into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Chan asked gently, and Felix nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than okay. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happiest I’ve ever been,” Chan said simply, and Felix hid his face in Chan’s shoulder again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting their clothes back on was slow going, in their post orgasm haze and with Chan refusing to let go of Felix for more than a second. He pulled Felix in for a kiss again even as Felix had his hand on the door, sliding his thumb across Felix’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta get out of here,” Felix warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan groaned. “Don’t wanna stop touching you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix felt his cheeks cramping from the smile across his face. “How about this, then: the quicker we get out of here, the quicker we get home. The quicker we get home, the quicker I get in the shower. The quicker I get in the shower—” Felix rose up on his toes slightly to whisper into Chan’s ear, “The quicker you can fuck me in whichever bed you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan moved at lightning speed, nearly tripping over Jisung and Minho still faithfully guarding their door in the hallway. Felix would have to thank them later. For now, their whoops and hollers of congratulation faded quickly as Chan and Felix ran hand in hand into the cold October night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...this is brunch.” Felix waved a hand unceremoniously over the table. Jisung nodded weakly at Chan, and the rest of them groaned in hangover nausea. This time, Felix ordered the round of coffees for the crew and scooted around the backside of the booth to hop into his seat. He settled in with a sigh before realizing Chan was still standing, both sides of the booth now full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed weakly, sensitive even to the sound of his own voice. “Damnit Felix! If y’all keep getting in relationships, we’re not gonna fit in this fucking booth anymore.” He slid out groggily, dragging Seungmin up with him. Sit, lover boy. I can smell the sex on you, you’ve certainly earned your spot at the brunch table.” Felix hid his face in his hands as Chan slid in next to him. “I’ll go find a chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Hyunjin! Thank you!” Felix called as Hyunjin started toward the nearest table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, whore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix felt Chan’s head slide to his shoulder, and he opened a menu. He pointed out his favorites, laughing when Chan scrunched up his nose at the calorie count. Felix finally convinced him to order a plate of bacon and eggs, and to share some pancakes with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversation picked up as they ate. Hyunjin was satisfied with his new role as “head of the table,” gaining an air of self-importance that Minho kicked out of him every couple of minutes. They laughed and chattered about anything and everything, arguing about almost as much. Felix let his head rest against the window, his eyes almost closing before he felt a hand on his thigh. Chan looked at him questioningly, and Felix just smiled, placing a hand over Chan’s. Chan gently squeezed, three times, and Felix’s breath caught in his throat. He looked around the table, at his family. It was gently growing around him, strong and safe. He looked back at Chan, eyes almost misting. Strong, and safe. He squeezed Chan’s hand back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One, two, three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>full ass looked up desserts at dennys because i thought they served pie but apparently not, just cheesecake</p><p>im sorry changbin isn't even in this even though he's my bias????? but if people like it i might write more in this au</p><p>this is my first 5 +1 and it was super fun! sorry it is also SO LONG</p><p>also sorry to all the wips and requests in my comments...ahaaaa.....i have one other quick oneshot coming before anything in deadlift me daddy. </p><p>thank you for reading, comments are my lifeblood and really do make me wanna write more! yell at me please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>